International Fear
by pingo1387
Summary: A collection of short one-shots featuring each nation reacting (comically) when exposed to the number one fear in their country.
1. America

America watched England finish his speech about global warming in front of the large crowd of nations. Everyone clapped as the Brit made his way to his seat.

_Geez,_ he thought. _Everyone really did show up…_

"Next up is America," called out the in-charge man. America froze in his seat, suddenly very afraid. The nations looked at him expectantly.

"What the hell is wrong?" said Germany. "Get up there."

"U-U-Um…" America desperately tried to think up an excuse. "I-I-I… I can't!"

"And why not?" asked England, frowning. "You've been putting off your turn for two hours. Now get up there or we'll carry you."

"I… um… I really can't… because…" _C'mon, brain, think!_ "I… I think that stage is dangerous! I might fall through it and get hurt!"

"That's ridiculous," said England calmly. "Several others have stood up there before you, and the floor hasn't fallen in. There's no reason to believe that it will."

"But it might, because I might be the one to make it collapse! You know, like the last weight it can hold before collapsing or something like that!"

"Now you're just making things up. Your last excuse was equally ridiculous," said Germany, standing up. He beckoned to Russia, who nodded and helped him lift up and carry America to the stage, while he screamed and protested all the way.

They set him down on the stage in front of the podium. He tried to run away, but they stopped him with one hand each. Now standing to either side of him so that he could not escape, they waited for him to speak. America swallowed. He stared out at the audience with his mouth open. He closed it and shuffled his notes. He looked up, opened his mouth again. No words came out.

"C'mon, America!" called Italy, who had gone just before England. "Remember, the sooner you do it, the sooner it's over with~!"

America had gone rather pale. He was visibly trembling by now, his legs threatening to collapse. He held on to the podium for support and opened his mouth again, this time speaking.

"HiguysImheretotalktoyouabout myviewsonglobalwarmingandstu ffsolikeglobalwarmingisreall ybadandyaknowweshouldntpollu teandshitsoyeahthat'sallbye!"

He ran off, Germany and Russia too startled to stop him. That was the last of America that anyone saw that day.

* * *

**The number one fear in the United States is public speaking (the larger the crowd, the worse).**


	2. Canada

The maple wood was nice today. It was especially nice due to the crisp fall day, and the fact that the leaves were red-orange on the outside, while green on the inside. Overall, it was a calming effect. On that day, Canada and his obnoxious brother were strolling through those woods.

"Eh…" spoke Canada. "Al, how do you like the woods?"

"They're pretty cool!" said America loudly. "It's real nice! I was kinda looking forward to seeing some moose, though."

"Oh, I know where to find some, but you don't want to meet those moose."

"Why not?"

"You know the kind of person who smokes cigars, plays card games, and hangs out in bars?"

"…yeah?"

"Those moose act like that. They can be pretty bad-tempered, but I get along with them fine. We have wrestling matches on the weekends, usually… it's quite fun. But the thing is, I don't know how they'll react to you."

"Wait, what?"

Canada paused a moment, ignoring America's question. "Hey… what's that noise?"

A rustling came from the bushes on their left. America laughed. "I dunno, but as the hero, I am obligated to check for a possible threat!" Diving into the bush, he rustled around a minute, his ass sticking up in the air. He came out holding a black ropey thing. "Found the little bugger!"

"A rope?" Canada studied the thing.

The supposed rope twisted and hissed. "Nope!" Exclaimed America excitedly. "It's a snake! Isn't it the cutest—hey, where'd you go?"

Looking around, he spotted a tree that was trembling. With a glance upwards, he caught sight of his brother, high in the tree already, clinging and shaking.

"Mattie! What're you doin' up there!?"

"G-Get that thing away!" Canada pointed at the snake.

"Eh? But it's so cute! And it's just a garter snake! It's not gonna hurt you – I'm pretty sure garters are vegetarians!"

"I don't care! Get it away!"

"But—"

"GET IT AWAY!"

* * *

**Canada's fear is snakes. Sssss!**

**Yes, it is my headcanon that he wrestles with moose on the weekends.**

**And people! Please listen up! I was trying to do research for future chapters of this fic, but as it turns out, it is actually REALLY HARD to find the number one fear/phobia in a country! I've tried several phrases, but the only things I've been able to come up with are:**

**1) Number one fears/phobias in the world (not country-specific), and**

**2) Things that say stuff like "Money loss number one fear for German politicians" **

**I'm not looking for either of those. I am looking for COUNTRY-SPECIFIC number one fears/phobias. If anyone can find anything on any country other than Canada and America, that would be greatly appreciated and you will get a thank-you in that chapter!**


	3. Japan

**Thanks to all of you who responded to my plea for help! I'm doing Japan this chapter, and I actually got three different responses for the number one fear in Japan. So I thought, "Hey, why not do all of them?"  
So here they are, in the order that I received them!**

* * *

Japan sat quietly in his sitting room, reading the latest volume of a manga. As he turned the page and reached the climax of the fight, there was a knock at the door. He looked up and set down the book, marking his place. Taking a deep breath, he went to the door and opened it.

"Hello, sir!" said a man - a foreigner - holding a map. "Can you help me? I'm kind of lost-"

The door was slammed shut. The foreigner blinked and knocked again. "Sir? Are you there? Sir?"

After a minute, the man shrugged and went away. Meanwhile, Japan had locked himself up in the bathroom, whispering "_Don't find me. Don't find me. Please don't find me._"

* * *

America happily dragged Japan this way and that across his country, pointing out different buildings, even the ordinary ones like Laundromats and pawn shops.

"…oh and here's the preschool! I sometimes volunteer here! The kids love me!" he dragged Japan inside the small building, where a teacher was leading the children in a counting game. She looked up upon America's arrival and smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Jones! Come to help with the class?"

"Hi, Mr. Jones!" came the chorus of several tiny voices from the floor. America waved to them.

"Hey, kiddies! No, Mrs. T, I'm just showing my friend Kiku around!"

"Hi, Kiku!" cried the children. Japan waved to them.

"Okay, class, let's keep going," said the teacher. "Raise your hand if you can finish this: 1, 2, 3…"

A tiny hand shot up. "4!"

"That's right, Maria! 4! But remember to wait until I call on you—uh, Mr. Jones? Is your friend alright?"

"Huh?" America looked around. "Hey, Kiku, whatcha doin'?"

Japan was curled up on the floor with wide eyes, shaking. "No bad number. No bad number. No bad number."

"Uh… Kiku?"

Someone said "Mr. Jones' friend is scaring me!"

"Mr. Jones, I'm sorry, but would you mind taking him out?"

"Sure thing, Ms. T. Sorry about that." He picked the shaking Asian man off of the floor and carried him out the room to the chorus of farewells from the children and "_Nobadnumbernobadnumbernobadnumber_"s from Kiku.

* * *

Japan patiently waited for his turn in the world meeting. A rainstorm was outside, turning the sky dark. America was going on and on at the time – until the lights went out. Everyone looked up. Germany got up, tested the lights, and informed the nations that the power had gone out.

"Cool!" America said. "Are we stuck here then?"

Japan opened his mouth, but at that moment there was a very bright FLASH and a very loud BOOM from outside the windows. Most of the nations jumped, and then looked at each other in the dim light nervously and laughed.

"Wow, it turned into a thunderstorm, huh?"

"Hey, wait… where'd Japan go?"

"Hm?" Russia looked behind him. "There is something in my coat…"

Taking out a flashlight, Germany shone it to the back of Russia's coat. Sure enough, there was a large lump there, trembling. He carefully lifted up the bottom of the coat (with apologies to Russia) and saw Japan, clinging to Russia like a monkey and trembling so hard he was practically sending out sound waves. He squinted in the bright light of the flashlight.

"Ah…" he climbed down from Russia and brushed off his shirt. "_Sumimasen_, Russia-_san_. I was very cold, and my body involuntarily reacted by finding and clinging to the closest heat source."

"Oh, it's fine, little one… just _never do it again_, дa?"

"Дa—I mean _hai_."

Lightning and thunder came again from outside, and Japan was gone yet again. He was found to be clinging to Germany this time in the same fashion as he had Russia.

"What the hell, Japan! I didn't even see you move!"

* * *

**The first one (fear of foreigners) was brought to you by Roronoa D Riku. Thank you!**

**The second one (fear of the number 4) was brought to you by an unnamed Guest. Whoever you are, thanks!**

**And the last one (fear of thunder/lightning) was brought to you by PSML. Once again, thank you!**

**I shall do Germany next~**


	4. Germany

**Once again, I had more than one response. Here's both of them~!**

* * *

Germany started to leave the meeting, briefcase in hand, checking his watch. Good – there was just enough time to grab a bite to eat before heading home.

"Germany~!" cried a familiar voice. "Germany, can we go eat out together~? And can we get pasta with sausage~?"

Germany turned towards Italy. "Maybe another time, _Italien_. I want to leave as soon as possible, and—"

"Oi, Germany," said England, coming up on Germany's side opposite of Italy. "Good topic in the meeting today. I must say, you had some good viewpoints—"

"Hey! Germany!" yelled America. "When're you going to get some new cars in!?"

"_Doitsu-san_, I am sorry to bother you, but I was wondering—"

"_Allemagne_, I have a complaint! Your dogs are—"

"Germany-aru! You, like every other—"

"Mr. Germany? I'm sorry if this is, eh, a bad time, but…"

"Oi, potato bastard! What have I told you about—"

"Germany! Would it be alright if France and I take your brother for the night for a party?"

"Germany, your brother has been pestering me as of late—"

At this last voice, Germany stiffened and turned around. He looked side to side, front and back, to find that the nations had completely – and unintentionally – encircled him. His eyes flashed. Quick as a wink, he opened his briefcase, pulled out a jetpack, put it on, and flew away.

* * *

Italy and Germany rode in a car together. Thankfully, Germany was driving. Italy kept playing with the car's buttons.

"Ooh! What's this one do, Germany?"

Germany looked over and said with some alarm "Italy, don't push—"

Italy pushed it, held it, and the window rolled down. A breeze came in through the window, brushing past Germany's side. He started to twitch and scream, jerking the car out of control and into a ditch on the side of the road.

Italy somehow got the window up. "G-Germany! What—what—I don't—"

Germany glared at his friend. "Next time, you LISTEN TO ME!"

Italy started crying as the engine burst into flames.

* * *

**The first fear (fear of encirclement) was brought to you by Roronoa D Riku. Thank you!**

**And the second fear (fear of drafts) was brought to you by IcarusWing. Thanks~!**

**Next up: Italy!**


	5. Italy

"Romano!" said Italy brightly, going downstairs. "I'm gonna start making pasta for dinner, okay~?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll come down later to make the tomato sauce."

"Can I invite brother Spain over?"

"Hell no."

"Why not?"

"He's a fucking _idiot_, that's why."

"But I thought that you and he were—"

"Do not finish that goddamn sentence if you know what's good for you."

Italy waved to his brother as he went into the kitchen. He hummed as he brought the pot down from the pantry and the pasta from its container. He put the pot underneath the sink and turned the handle. He frowned when no water came out – just a drop, probably disturbed by the movement. He jiggled the handle with no result, starting to get scared. He dropped the pot on the counter and ran to the other sinks downstairs, with the same result when he turned the handle.

"Romanooo!" he yelled to his brother upstairs. "Romanooo, the sinks downstairs aren't working!"

Romano's face, looking very scared, appeared at the top. "T-The sinks aren't working up here, Veneziano!"

They stared at each other for a moment before running to the other and bursting into tears.

"W-What do we do, _fratello_!?" gasped Veneziano through his tears "There's no more water!".

"I-I don't know, damn it! Stop crying all over me!"

"But you're crying on me too, Romanoooo!"

A few minutes later, the water came back on – it'd been temporarily shut off due to a problem with the pipes down the road. A few hours later, Germany found the Italies crying in a corner.

* * *

**Thank you to Roronoa D Riku for the info that Italy's number one fear is the world running out of drinking water ;)**

**China shall be my next victim**


	6. China

China slowly opened his eyes and sat up, yawning. He still didn't know why it was a good idea to have a party with Prussia, France, Spain, America, and England at America's house. Looking around, he saw that all were still asleep on the floor.

Yawning again, he rubbed his hand over his head and paused. Growing nervous, he passed it over again. Stumbling, he went over to America as fast as possible. He shook the younger nation and hissed "America! America, wake up-aru!"

America slowly opened his eyes and sat up. "Dude, China, what—"

"Where is your bathroom-aru?" he asked hurriedly.

"Down the hall… I'm gonna get some more sleep." He rolled over and shut his eyes.

China exited the room and checked all of the doors before finding the bathroom. He ran in, shut the door, turned on the light, and screamed.

His hair was completely gone, except for two small tufts behind his ears, which were a light gray instead of his usual chocolate-brown.

England, Prussia, France, Spain, and America – being awoken by China's scream – came running to the bathroom. "China, why did you—"

"WHAT IS THIS-ARU?" screamed China, turning and grabbing England. "I CAN'T BE GETTING OLD-ARU! I AM STILL IN MY YOUNG 4000's!"

"Hardly young, though," muttered America. China turned to him and glared.

"Um…" Prussia raised a hand. "Actually, you sort of passed out last night, so me, France, and Spain sort of shaved your head as a joke and dyed your hair gray."

China dropped England and seized Prussia by the collar, choking him. "_You _GIVE ME BACK MY HAIR RIGHT NOW-ARU!"

"You'd have to wait for it to grow back out, actually…" said Spain.

China screamed something about his reputation and ran out.

* * *

**Thank you to Roronoa D Riku for kindly informing me that China's fear is getting old (going bald, etc.)!**

Next up: Russia. Mwah-ha-ha!


	7. Russia

Russia waved cheerfully as America left his house. It was nice that their bosses were trying to improve foreign relations, even if the younger nation didn't seem so keen on the idea. Walking back into his house, he noticed in his sitting room a magazine. Picking it up, he skimmed the cover and saw that it was in English – America must have left it.

One thing on the cover caught his eye. It read WILL THE WORLD END NEXT WEEK? Russia narrowed his eyes and slowly turned to the page that the article was on. He barely started reading when he saw something:

_The ancient Mayans predicted with their calendar that the world will end on December 21, 2012. Of course, this…_

He re-read that part. World ending. December 21. This year. Next Friday.

Need to prepare.

* * *

"Oi, Russia!" yelled America, banging on the door. "Hey, I think I left a magazine at your place! Russia?"

He tried the door, found it locked, and kicked it down. Walking in, he saw the magazine still on the table. He picked it up and yelled "Commie bastard! You here?"

After about ten minutes of exploring, he found a door to the basement. Pushing it open, he descended a long flight of stairs that must have led underground. He flicked on a light when he reached the bottom, calling "Hey, you in here? I wanted to say—"

There was the sound of a gun cocking and America found himself looking down the barrel of a rifle. He leaned over and looked at Russia. "Dude, it's just me."

"Ah, hello, America." Russia put down the gun and smiled. "Come to join me?"

"What the hell, man?"

"You see, the world ends tomorrow, so I have built a stronghold with plenty of vodka and some food. So when the world… e-e-e-ends…" he began shaking. "I'll be all alone… America, won't you stay here?"

America stared at him. "The world's not ending tomorrow, dude."

"Hm?"

"Yeah, England told me that the Mayans probably just ran out of room on their calendar. He also said that if they _did_ make that prediction, then we should be counting leap years too, so it really should have ended last year or something." He paused. "Then he told me to piss off."

Russia stared at America. "I see. So you left that magazine here on purpose to make a fool out of me."

"What? No, dude, it was an—"

Russia took out his pipe.

* * *

**Roronoa D Riku kindly informed me that Russia's #1 fear is the end of the world. Thanks!**

**Next: England!**


	8. England

**Sorry this took a while to get up, but it took me a long time to figure out how to approach these ones ^^**

* * *

"Remind me how this happened," muttered England as he and America trudged through the Great Victorian Desert of Australia, their shirts covering their heads and shoulders for protection.

America wiped some sweat off of his forehead. "Um… best I can recall is that we were going for a joyride in a two-seater plane and crashed in some Australian desert."

"Yes, that's right; and _whose_ fault was that?"

"Well, it's kind of your fault that you're here with me, because you agreed to go along with it—"

"I was drunk!"

America rolled his eyes. "Come on, even I know that's bullshit. Yeah, you were drunk, but you got yourself drunk, so you're still responsible for your actions. Now, if someone else somehow _forced _you to get drunk, that's a—"

"Shut up. Just shut up. We would not be here right now if you hadn't decided to go extremely fast and hit a bunch of giant birds."

"I hope the birds are okay…" America looked up at the sky as if expecting to see the birds he'd hit giving them a thumbs-up.

"Forget the birds, what about us!? We've been trekking for at least a day with almost no water or food! We don't even know which way civilization is! Not only that, but we are in _Australia_! I wouldn't be surprised if we run into some kind of insanely large lizard that wants to eat us!" England growled.

"I'm pretty sure a Komodo Dragon would only eat us if we die, though." America looked thoughtful. "Hm, I wonder if it would try to kill us and make dead meat early… if they're hungry enough, maybe—"

"Komodo Dragons don't live here. I'm fairly certain of that."

"Oh, okay."

England sighed and pointed to a rocky overhang not too far ahead. "Let's stop there and get some rest, maybe cool down a bit."

They trudged toward the rocks and collapsed in the shade. America rolled onto his back and let out a gasp of relief. "That feels good…"

England rolled his eyes and sat up, taking out his cell phone. "I'm going to try and give Australia a ring. If he doesn't pick up, I can use the compass app to find out which way to go."

"Okay, you do that." America covered his face with his shirt and lied down, not caring that the sand got all over his hair.

England opened up his list of contacts and found Australia (who was listed as "Delinquent"). He pressed the Call button and waited, the phone held close to his ear. He frowned when nothing happened. Taking away the phone and looking at the screen, he looked at the number of bars he had.

It was at zero.

His eyes widened and he started breathing hard. "America," he got out, "your cell. I need your cell."

"Huh?" America lifted his shirt to look at England. "Dude, you have yours, what do—"

"GIVE ME YOUR CELL PHONE RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL GROUND YOU FOR A MONTH!"

America raised an eyebrow and tossed England his cell, muttering something that sounded like "Not the boss of me anymore."

England dialed Australia's number on America's cell, only to get the same result that he did with his own. He checked the number of bars. It was at zero. He dropped the phone and started to have a conniption fit.

America grabbed his phone. "Dude, careful there! This thing is new! I—dude?" he crawled over to England and waved a hand in his face. "Duuuude? England? Artie? You in there?"

England grabbed America and stared at him. "America we do not have any signal we are _helpless_ this is the worst thing that could ever have happened what the hell is wrong with this place why don't you get a signal in the desert—"

America looked behind England and grinned. "Oh, hey, it's Australia!" he ran out to outside of the overhang, leaving England to collapse on the sand. "Heeey! Australiaaaaa! Over here!"

Australia, riding a wallaroo, approached them and came to a stop. "Oi, mate! What're you doin' here, you rowdy little thing?"

"Rowdy? You're one to talk! Me and Iggy here crashed a plane by accident. We landed somewhere in this desert and we've been trying to get to civilization. What're _you_ doing out here, by the way?"

"Ridin' my wallaroo." He gestured to the said creature. "Thought I'd come out here and see how long I could tough it out. Been out here for… I dunno, three hours?" he leaned over and looked at England. "What's wrong with our old man?"

America looked over at England, who was still in conniptions, apparently talking to the rock. "He's kind of freaked that there's no reception here."

"Huh."

"Wanna play football?"

Australia grinned. "Only if we do it my way!"

England continued gesturing nonsensically to the rocks.

* * *

"America?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sober now."

"And?"

"And I'm regretting this decision very much."

"Too late. You said yes."

America was prepping the two-seater plane in the hangar while England stood back and watched him apprehensively.

"I changed my mind."

"Too late."

"I could just walk out of here."

"No you can't. I locked all the doors."

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"So that you can't go back on your decision."

England threw his arms up in the air. "America, I'm telling you that it's a very bad idea for me to be in an open plane!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Because I said so!"

America rolled his eyes. "Whatever. It's ready." He tossed England a helmet and goggles. "Here, strap these on. It's not good to have bare eyes when you're flying."

England caught the equipment and immediately tossed them back. "I'm not going."

America sighed. He walked over to England and easily picked him up, holding him under one arm. England kicked and hit him, but the younger nation continued walking towards the plane. He set England in the back seat and strapped him in. England tried to get himself out, but the strap was very complicated to undo and he eventually gave up. America put the helmet and goggles on England and then another set on his own head, climbing into the pilot's seat. He strapped himself in and pressed a button, which caused the hangar doors to open. He started up the plane and they soon took off, heading up and up into the dark early morning sky.

England had passed out upon the plane taking off, due to fear. He could tell that it had been several hours – at least thirteen – since their departure, judging by the sun. He looked around with wide eyes and screamed.

America turned around. "England, what's the matter? You okay? I know we're pretty high up, but—"

"INSIDE! WE NEED TO GET INSIDE! NOW!"

"What?"

"INDOORS! LAND THIS PLANE! WE NEED TO GET INDOORS!"

"Um… I haven't actually been paying attention to where we're going…"

"FIND SOME LAND AND LAND ON THAT LAND!" he grabbed America and continued to scream, looking around. America tried to jerk out of his grip.

"What the hell is wrong? Do you have acrophobia?"

"It's called AGORAPHOBIA!"

"Oh, hey, what's that?" America pointed at some dark shapes approaching them.

"IS IT LAND?"

"Um… no, it actually looks like a bunch of giant – WHOA HOLY SHIT!"

* * *

"You sure you're okay?" said Australia, driving back to his house with England and America, the former of who was in the backseat.

"Yes, I'm fine," snapped England, checking his phone for the fifth time in the last minute to confirm that he had reception.

"If you say so…" muttered Australia. He pulled up to his house and opened the doors to the car, letting out England and America. They went inside and sat on the couch, where Australia served them up some biscuits and tea.

England took a sip of his tea and noticed something hairy poking over Australia's shoulder. "Erm… what's that?" he asked, swallowing his tea.

Australia looked over his shoulder, grinned, and gently brought the tarantula around. "Hey, it's a _Selenotypus_! I call 'em Selena for short." He showed America, who leaned in eagerly.

"Nice! She's really pretty!"

"I know! It's weird, we don't usually get them around—hey, where's the old man?"

They looked around, and at a clattering sound, looked up. England was clinging to the rafters at least ten feet above them, teeth chattering.

"Hey, Iggy!" laughed America. "I didn't know you could jump that high!"

"GET THAT THING AWAY!"

"What, her?" Australia lifted up the tarantula, who made a number of pleasant clicking sounds. "She's not venomous! I mean, she is, but it won't hurt!"

England fainted and fell from the ceiling, crashing onto the floor. The spider jumped out of Australia's hand and settled itself on England's head.

Australia looked at America. "I don't hang with him as much as you, mate, so do you know if he's always like this?"

"Not as far as I know."

"…wanna play Aussie Rules?"

"Hell yeah."

* * *

**Thank you to Roronoa D Riku and XxLadyOfSinxX for nomophobia, the fear of being out of mobile phone contact; IcarusWing for agoraphobia, fear of open spaces, and RedLicoriceMoustache for arachnophobia, fear of spiders!**

**I now realize that the plane scenario would have been better for a fear of heights (acrophobia) but... well, I don't wanna change it now :C**

**Aussie Rules is Australian football. It's exactly like American football except without padding and helmets, so it's a lot rougher. **

**(Komodo Dragons don't live in Australia)**

**Also, I just realized that America's been involved in every chapter (except the Italy one) whether directly or indirectly. So... yeah, I'll try not to include him next time ^^**

**Next up is South Korea!**


	9. S Korea

"Perhaps I did not pick the best time to visit you-aru…" China fanned himself, sitting in South Korea's living room. Korea grinned and fanned himself a bit also.

"Yeah, bro, but doesn't it get kinda hot at your place too?"

"Not as hot as this-aru…" China stood up and started shutting windows and doors. Korea watched him lazily, sprawled on the sofa.

"What're you doin'?"

"Having these open is just letting in more hot air. I believe that it would be better to have the fan going and the windows shut-aru." He shut the last window and turned around to find the fan off. He stared at Korea, who looked away.

"…did you shut off the fan-aru?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"It's not good at all to have the fan going in a closed room, bro!"

China rolled his eyes. "That is ridiculous-aru." He walked over and turned the fan on. Korea gasped and started hyperventilating.

"What are you doing, Korea-aru?"

"No—air—" gasped Korea, rolling on the ground. "Going to—suffocate—turn—fan off—open window—"

China sighed and sat down. "Stop overreacting-aru. You're fine."

Korea wasn't speaking now and was starting to turn blue. China noticed this and looked alarmed.

"Wait a moment, you are actually–?" he got up and knelt by Korea, examined him, and hurried over to open a couple of windows. The minute he did, Korea started breathing again and sat up soon enough.

"Don't do that again," he muttered when he had gotten up and sat back on the sofa.

"Treat your elders with respect-aru! Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, let's go play Starcraft!"

"Aiyaa…"

* * *

"Hey, Taiwan," Hong Kong greeted his sister casually as she approached, wearing short shorts and a slightly revealing tight T-shirt instead of her usual dress. "How's it goin'?"

"Hong~!" Taiwan ran to him with her arms outstretched. He whipped around, reached behind him, easily grabbed her arm, and did a shoulder throw. She used the momentum to do a front flip and landed on her feet, whirling around and setting herself in a taekwondo stance, while Hong Kong had already prepped himself with a judo stance.

There were a few tense seconds while they held these poses; then they relaxed and started laughing.

"Good to see you, Mei," said Hong Kong, smiling slightly.

"You too, Leo!" Taiwan looked around. "So… where are we supposed to meet Yong?"

"He said he'd meet us in front of the temple, so, like, I guess we wait here?" Hong Kong looked around. "Doesn't look like he's here, though."

"Okay~! I'm going to go look around! I'll come back in about five minutes!" She ran off, leaving Hong Kong alone; not for long, however, for Korea appeared a couple of minutes later.

"Kong! How's it going, buddy?" he ran at him, arms stretched in front ready to grasp his brother's chest, but Hong Kong simply ducked underneath the arms, flipped himself so that he was standing on his hands, facing Korea's legs, and kicked him in the face. Korea kicked him back and they switched positions so that they faced each other, Korea in a hapkido stance and Hong Kong back in his judo position.

"So how's it going?" repeated Korea, laughing and relaxing his position.

Hong Kong stayed in his position for a moment before relaxing. "Fine. Mei's already here, but you weren't here when she got here, so she, like, went off somewhere. She should be back pretty soon."

"I wonder if she'll let me grab her chest…" Korea sighed, fantasizing. Hong Kong slapped him.

"She won't. I think she's coming now." He looked behind Korea and waved.

Taiwan was coming down the street, waving to her brothers. "Yong~! Leo~! Hi~!"

Korea turned around as Taiwan got closer. He screamed when he saw her and hid behind Hong Kong, who glared at him.

"What are you doing now?" he muttered. "It's just Mei."

"Demon woman!" yelled Korea, taking out a cross and waving it at Taiwan. "How dare you dress like that in public! You are upsetting a number of people here!"

Taiwan looked around. A few people glanced at the siblings as they passed by, but other than that, no one seemed to be bothered by their presence.

Hong Kong, noticing the same thing, said "No one's upset but you."

"I represent my people! Therefore by upsetting me you are upsetting a number of people!"

"Well, one _is_ a number," said Taiwan reasonably. Korea shrieked again. Hong Kong rolled his eyes.

"Mei, sorry, but can you go change? I think he's going to go into conniptions if you keep wearing that in front of him."

Taiwan rolled her eyes too. "Fine." She left, heading for her hotel room, and came back in about twenty minutes with her usual pink dress on. Korea calmed down considerably.

"Good… you're back to normal…"

Taiwan hit him.

* * *

**1) This fear is called 'fan death'. Apparently it's the fear of suffocating when a fan is going and there aren't any windows or doors open. Thanks to Lurking Phoenix for bringing us this fear!**

**2) This fear is called... I don't know if it has a name, but it's the fear of women dressing/behaving immodestly in public. Thank you to LittleLobsterLocks for bringing us this fear!**

**Next victim shall be Norway~!**


	10. Norway

"Norge!" yelled Denmark, running into the living room. "I'm hungry! Can I get some food?"

He, along with the other Nordics, was staying at Norway's place. They had stayed there the previous night after the world meeting, but due to the snowstorms the next morning, flights had been delayed. They were waiting for everything at the airport to clear up, but in the meantime, had been reluctantly offered shelter by Norway.

"Yes," replied Norway coolly, turning the page in his book. "But if you even so much _think_ of touching the butter in the kitchen, I will personally gut you like herring."

"Well, whatever," said Denmark, waving a hand and entering the kitchen. He found a jar of pickled herring and took two out, cutting them in half. He placed the halved fillets off to the side, proceeding to spread mayonnaise, sprinkle pepper, and place lettuce on a bread slice. He plopped the fish onto it all and placed the other slice on top of it, grinning. He was about to take a bite when he remembered a forgotten ingredient: butter.

Looking around, he spotted a butter dish on the counter nearby. Taking off the lid, he thought _Eh, Norge won't mind if I just have a little bit_.

He was just sticking the knife in the butter when there was a kind of rushing wind behind him. He turned around as a hand was placed on his shoulder. Norway was standing behind him, glowing with some kind of demonic aura.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" he said coldly.

"N-Norge? I'm, um…" he gestured to the bread. "Making a sandwich…?"

"With _my_ butter?" the aura grew larger. Denmark squeaked.

"Um, yeah, it's just a little bit, so I figured you wouldn't mind—"

Norway grabbed Denmark by the collar and lifted him up. With his other hand, he snatched the knife from Denmark's hand, scraped the butter off back into the dish, and flipped it around so that it was pointing at Denmark's throat.

"_Every. Bit. Counts._" He hissed. Denmark squirmed and yelled, causing the others to come to the kitchen.

"Mm? What's going on?" muttered Iceland, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Finland yelled "Norway! What are you doing to Denmark!?"

"Will one of you hold down this idiot so I can beat him?" asked Norway.

"Mm." Sweden came forward and held down Denmark. Finland cried out in nervous protest.

* * *

**Thank you to guest "fire" for telling me that one of Norway's biggest fears is... running out of butter. Apparently this is because most of Norway is on the Atkins diet, a diet that promotes high fat intake and low carb intake. Butter prices have skyrocketed and some have been caught smuggling butter over the border.**

**Go Google "Norway butter shortage" and find the link to the Colbert Report clip on it. You won't regret it.**

**As for who's next... I haven't gotten any more information from reviewers/PM-ers on nations' fears. If anyone can tell me, in a review or PM, the biggest fear of a nation not yet done, I'll be able to use it. I'll do independent research myself, of course. **

**The only restrictions are that it must not be someone I've done and it must be a canon country - for example, no Brazil or Iran. Also, I don't particularly care where you get your info, as long as you didn't make it up and you didn't get it from someone else who made it up. **

**Sayonara for now~**


End file.
